Meaning Of Ai
by KoreNestis
Summary: This is a couple months after one of Kagome's best friends from her era arrive in the Sengoku Jidai, in which time a certain handsome Wolf Prince has fallen in love with her. But his heart is still on the mend, and she doesn't want to hurt him after what


Meaning Of Ai

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first serious fanfic, so be nice, please!

It was a beautiful, yet uneventful day in the Sengoku Jidai. Sun shining brightly, birds singing cheerfully, bees buzzing as they visited various flowers.

'Kami, kill me now...' thought a certain reincarnation of a certain powerful miko thought. She sighed as she lay under a tree on a little hill, surrounded by the strange friends she had come to know and love. No, this isn't Kagome I'm talking about, though her Kikyo could trounce up and down your backside as well (poor, misfortunate you). The one I am referring to is my own character, whom I couldn't resist adding because I've been locked in my house all summer break and I need to share my immense boredom.

The gorgeous sixteen year old sighed again and played with a lock of her smoky black hair, which cascaded beautifully down her body, ending right below her waist. Her violet eyes glanced at her best friend sitting nearby, Higurashi Kagome-chan as she stared dreamily out into space with a rather peculiar smile on her face. It didn't take Aikyou long to figure out what-or who- she was thinking about. She rolled her eyes. 'So go ahead and flirt with him already...you haven't done it yet today, you know...and we all know you like him, it's no secret...! Well, to him at least...but that can be expected from InuYasha...' She looked at said hanyou, whom was tapping his foot impatiently and glaring at everyone, as was his custom when he was in a bad mood.

"HENTAI!" SLAM. This was immediately followed by an "AH!" and a "But it was the cursed hand, I swear it Sango!"

The demon tajiya glared at the houshi, thoughts of homicide reflected clearly in her every word. "You used your _right _hand, baka! Miroku, just because we lost Naraku's trail and Kagome-chan or Aikyou-chan haven't sensed a shard in a week does _not _give you an excuse to MOLEST ME!" She raised Hiraikotsu again, as if making her point.

Miroku staggered to his feet, ignoring the pain racking his body and the stares he was now receiving from InuYasha, Kagome, Shippo, Aikyou...even Kirara. He smiled charmingly at Sango, though you could detect a slight wince in it. "Dearest Sango, what could possibly make you think I was molesting you?" he asked pleasantly.

"You were grabbing my _ass,_ Miroku!" A vein now throbbed in the hot-tempered tajiya's temple.

He gulped when he seen the vein, but plowed on bravely. "I was enjoying being in your company, lovely Sango!" he chirped, wrapping his arms around her waist as a familiar lecherous grin formed on his lips. "Appreciating your round, curvaceous-"

BAM!

"You think he would've learned by now, huh?" InuYasha thought aloud as Miroku's unconscious body slid off of the tajiya and slithered to the ground.

"Yup," Shippo replied, whom had become bored and was now looking through Kagome's bright yellow backpack, while the others watched Sango storm into the woods, knocking down small trees with Hiraikotsu as she went and cursing, Kirara trailing and mewing behind her.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kagome asked worriedly, still oblivious to the fact that her backpack was being raided, even though InuYasha had walked over and joined Shippo.

"Don't worry; if I were a demon, the last person I'd wanna meet is Sango in a bad mood," Aikyou said reassuringly. She opened her mouth to say more, but flinched and hid her face in her arms as a can of soda whizzed right by her ear.

"Hey Kagome, what's this big book?" InuYasha asked the other miko. Kagome turned to see him holding a HUGE Karma Sutra book, looking at her with his puppy-eyed look of curiosity. "What are they _doing _on the front of it? Are they wrestling or something? I thought you'd know since it was in your bag thingy."

"THAT IT NOT MINE, YOU PERV! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Aikyou watched in plain confusion as her best friend screamed and sit the poor startled hanyou senseless, then suddenly felt a strong, yet gentle hand grip her shoulder and a deep masculine voice whisper in her ear, "It's been far too long, my love."

She was running faster than the wind itself, yet she felt she wasn't going fast enough. She had no idea where she was going; she didn't even care. All she knew was that she absolutely had to get far away from that place as possible, far away from where her heart had been shattered by her. Tears blurred her usually very keen eyesight, and her agony gushed anew as her words replayed over and over in her mind, "I'm sorry, but...I'm not in love with you..."

She tripped. She had been so upset she actually tripped...but she didn't bother to get back up. She could not feel the pain coursing through her body when she had slid over the ground a couple feet, going at an incredible rate. She did not see that her once bronzed skin was now a raw, bloody red. All she felt was the terrible despair deep inside her soul, and she wished simply to die. Her raven hair now blocked her view along with her tears, and she just couldn't take it any more.

She slammed her fists on the ground, and her mournful cry could be heard for miles as she shouted in a voice that was entirely not hers.

"KAGOME...!"

A/N: Woo hoo! My first chapter! Yes, I know, I was very evil with the cliffie, but all I'm telling you is that one of my character's powers are to see memories, and by now you should have a vague idea whose memory it was. But I'm not telling you who her incarnate is! You're going to have to figure that out on your own. Ku ku ku...ish feeling so evil And I did try to make the first chapter a little less sucky. Sorry ;; Anyways...I'd love it if you all read and reviewed, but Menolly Harper, IFearKanna, and Fallen Seraphim Azarael, I'd be honored if your guy's eyes just seen this page! You guys are my favorite authors; I practically worship you! Right alongside Takahashi Rumiko, Kouga( drool ), and Sohma Yuki from Fruits Basket ( drools again ). Oh, and Fallen Seraphim Azarael should remember who I am (I hope...)...FireSpriteHiashi, ring any bells? Winks On to business! Pulls out Futurama's Hypnotoad You will review...you will review...


End file.
